1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fertilizing equipment, and pertains more particularly to an applicator and method for simultaneously applying anhydrous ammonia and a phosphoric acid to the soil to be fertilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two major fertilizers have been primarily utilized in the past in conducting grain farming operations. One is nitrogen and the other is phosphorus. Nitrogen can either be applied in dry, liquid, or gaseous form. If applied in gaseous form, it can be directly utilized by the plant. Phosphorus, in the past, has been applied either as a liquid in the form of 10-34, a manufactured product, or various dry products that can be converted from a polyphosphate to an orthophosphate for assimilation by the plant.
Applying anhydrous ammonia, which is a gas, and phosphoric acid, which is a liquid, separately is quite time-consuming, requiring two passes of the equipment across the field. Experiments have demonstrated that the individual applications have not resulted in as good yields as when applied concurrently with each other.